Journey of Love
by Slrmn82
Summary: COMPLETE Marcus guards Neroon on their way to Minbar...trouble follows. Slash MarcusNeroon
1. Default Chapter

Love's Journey   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
I am not sure what year this would take place, but after the Denn'sha challenge and the episode where Susan gets hurt (which never happened in my story.) So basically after the Shadows have been defeated.   
  
  
  
Marcus POV  
  
I was on my way to see Stephen Franklin, the CMO for Babylon Five, when I received a summons from Delenn to meet her at her quarters. Having spent many enjoyable evenings with Delenn drinking tea and talking philosophy, I could tell that this was an official summons from Ranger One by the difference in her tone of voice. Before I entered her quarters I subconsciously altered my stance to a more respectful and firm position. Upon entering her quarters I was struck once again at how at ease these surrounding made me. I generally let my guard down and could be comfortable here, but this wasn't a social visit.  
  
"Marcus, please be seated." Delenn suggested, gesturing with a hand for me to sit beside her on the couch. As I sat, I carefully watched her facial features, and I could tell that whatever it was that she was about to tell me troubled her a great deal. "Have you heard about the dissent on Minbar?"  
  
"If you mean the," I paused and smiled wryly, "friction between the Warrior Caste and the Rangers, yes. Unfortunately, no one seems to have any idea how to resolve the situation." I left it there, hoping for further explanation. I didn't have long to wait.  
  
"That is part of it Marcus, but not all. Shakiri was forced to step down as leader of his Caste when it was revealed that he ordered Neroon to kill me. Minbari do not kill Minbari.! The other clans then called for his removal, and will soon name Neroon the new leader of the Warrior Caste. There will be a ceremony in a weeks time to make it official. Alit Neroon has requested you as his bodyguard." Delenn explained.  
  
Bloody hell, he's off his rocker. A few months ago he almost kills me in Denn'sha, now he wants me to watch his back. What is he thinking? "Of course I will, but won't this cause more fighting among the Rangers and Caste members?"  
  
"That is why you are there, to keep the infighting to a minimum. Also, you must watch the Minbari as well as the Rangers. Members of both groups have cause to make sure Neroon doesn't make the Right of Ascension." Delenn replied while watching me for my reaction. Nothing of my thoughts showed on my face however and she gave up trying.  
  
"When is he arriving?"  
  
"The Ingata will be arriving within the next three hours. I will meet you in Docking Bay 3 at 0200." Delenn told me while standing up and escorting me to the door. "I will see you then ."  
  
  
Three hours later I found myself walking beside Delenn carrying my pike and a small duffle bag over my shoulder on my way to meet Neroon and his fellow StarRiders. Upon entering the docking bay I saw a small gathering of Minbari waiting for our arrival. At the very front of the group stood Alit Neroon, in all his daunting glory. He looked a sight in his formal Caste attire, which I hadn't had the opportunity to see before. He was wearing a black tunic and cloak with a shoulder pin of the sun holding it in place. His breeches were made of the same material as the cloak, and tucked into them was a metal plated vest. Overall the effect was stunning. Needless to say I was speechless when we first entered the room.   
  
Thank god for Delenn because I would have been content to stare at Neroon for a bit longer, and knowing my luck caused an interstellar incident. "Alit Neroon it is good to see you under less stressful circumstances." Delenn, ever the diplomat, said while bowing at a respectful distance.  
  
Neroon soon followed suit, though he bowed lower to the ground, thereby showing the proper respect to Delenn and her rank. "Entil'zha, a pleasure." Neroon replied. I would have never guessed that these two don't like each other. Perhaps Delenn isn't the only diplomat in the room.  
  
"Anla'shoc Cole." Neroon acknowledged my presence thereby bringing me out of my thoughts. I was startled however when he extended his pike right in front of my face. I had to force myself not to take a step back. "An honor to have a fellow warrior at my back." Neroon continued, projecting his voice so that all his warriors could hear the exchange.  
  
"Alit Neroon." I acknowledged while bowing deeply to show my respect for the great warrior. After rising to my full height I extended my pike in exactly the same fashion as Neroon, so that our pikes crossed and our hands touched. "The honor is mine."  
  
As I looked into Neroon's eyes I expected to find evidence of the fierce warrior I met in Downbelow. All I saw however, was a warmth that seemed out of place in the strong warrior's gaze, directed at me. That regard had the power to unfurl heat in my belly that spread itself outward, causing me to smile what I'm sure was an idiotic looking grin at Neroon. Who, to my surprise, returned it before turning back to Delenn, after retracting his pike to say his goodbyes. I followed his example and put my pike back in the holder I keep for it at my waist. By this time Neroon has stepped back from Delenn and I tack his place in front of her holding on to both her hands.  
  
"I will send a report after I get to Minbar, Delenn. " I murmured while squeezing her hands in my larger ones. I knew I would miss her greatly, even if it is for only a little over a week. She has been one of my good friends since my arrival here on Babylon 5.  
  
"Good luck Marcus, I will be waiting to hear from you." Delenn responded in kind, keeping her voice low, while returning the hand gesture. Abruptly we both straightened our posture and I let go of her hands. Keeping my posture erect I started to make my way to Neroon and his ship. Just as Neroon was about to enter the Ignata he stopped and waited for me to catch up, and with a guiding hand on my arm we entered together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Journey Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13. Contains Slash of the m/m variety. If this will offend you turn back now.   
  
.... denotes thoughts  
  
  
  
After entering the Ingata, I assumed Neroon and I would part ways shortly thereafter. I quickly realized that wasn't to be the case however, when most of the other Minbari cleared the hallway, save Neroon and two others. I wasn't sure if it was reassuring or insulting that Neroon obviously felt safe in my presence, when I felt anything but. I felt the engines safely take us away from Babylon 5 while we continued walking down the corridor. I used the following quiet interlude to study Neroon's physique which, due to the fact that I was fighting for my life, I hadn't taken the time to observe in detail before. It's a good thing too. What was I thinking? The man is stacked like a house, all muscle and bone, yet he moves with the grace of a cat. God, I must have been nuts to challenge him the way I did, I'm lucky he didn't finish it when he had the chance. Although I did manage to get a few well-placed blows in myself. Serves the arrogant Minbari right. It must have looked a bit ridiculous the way I was staring at Neroon and smirking, but I couldn't bring myself to care. As we entered, what I could only assume to be a briefing room, I finally got my facial expression back into some semblance of order. After automatically scanning the room for hidden dangers, I took my seat at the corner of the table between Neroon, the door, and the two other Minbari, and waited for Neroon to speak. If any of the warriors in the room noticed my actions, which I am certain they did, none mentioned it, nor the fact that I had my right hand carefully placed on my pike, and an alert readiness in my seemingly casual sprawl.  
  
"Marcus on your right is my XO Shamar and seated next to him my First Guard Maiko." Neroon gestured to each in turn as he continued speaking. "It was agreed upon that your presence at my side would illustrate the willingness of the Anla'shoc and StarRider Clan to work together toward a common goal, thereby helping to end the ongoing conflict." Definitely a diplomat! "Maiko will continue to handle my day to day safety, while you will be needed more behind the scenes, except of course for the Ascension."  
  
"Of course. One question though, how long will it take the Ingata to turn around and head back to Babylon Five? It's obvious that you're looking for a token Anla'shoc, and it's equally obvious that that is not me. I was entrusted to protect you, and I can't in good conscience do that without being by your side at all times. So let's keep the political stunts to a minimum, and I will give you a name of a fellow Anla'shoc to assist you." I could barely keep the annoyance out of my voice, as I made a move to rise from my chair. As luck would have it I happened to notice Maiko openly sneering at me. "Something you would like to say First Guard?"  
  
"Just that your arrogance astounds me Anla'shoc Cole. I have the situation well in hand, and besides, what could a tiny human such as yourself know about protecting the Alit? The only reason you are alive at all is because Alit Neroon granted mercy to such a pitiful excuse for a warrior. A more likely story is that you were sent as a distraction, for an assassination attempt by the Rangers." Maiko growled while staring at me with his beady little eyes.   
  
Under normal circumstances I am a pragmatist and expect a degree of hostility towards me, so I probably would have shrugged the First Guard's remarks off. My nerves were already pulled taunt just being so close to Neroon however, so I wasn't exactly in any mood to deal with such a horses ass. If I wasn't so bloody pissed off I would have noticed Neroon make a move to stand, but halted by Shamar's hand on his shoulder.   
  
"If I wanted to kill Neroon he would be dead already!" I practically snarled, ignoring the incredulous expression on Neroon's face. "And this pitiful excuse for a warrior would be happy to give you a lesson in manners which you obviously lack."  
  
"That will be enough!" Nero on practically bellowed while getting up to stand between us. "We have many enemies without having to worry about you two fighting amongst yourselves." Maiko looked like he wanted to say something else but the acidic glare Nero on sent his way stopped him. During the ensuing stare down I managed to get my reactions into some small semblance of order- namely my dry wit reasserted itself.  
  
"I'm a peace loving guy, I don't have any enemies." I exclaimed, trying to decrease some of the tension in the room, but I only got a sarcastic snort from Shamar's direction for my troubles. "If we are through here, I will send you a list of possible bodyguards once we get back to B5." Perhaps Neroon thought I was bluffing, perhaps not. I myself wasn't too sure but I will never know, because before I could leave the conference room Neroon's voice halts my progress.  
  
"How do you suggest we proceed, Marcus?" I wasn't sure what my reaction should be, so except for stopping, I did nothing. "You will not be able to guard me if you leave the ship." Neroon stated, which was as much a public concession as could be expected from the stern Minbari warrior. As I made my way back to the seat I just vacated Neroon's enigmatic stare unnerved me, it was unnoticeable by my actions however, for which I am eternally grateful. I pride myself on being able to mask my emotions if need be, while I admit I haven't had much cause to employ this particular skill until now, it is comforting none the less.  
  
"I will be within a twenty foot distance to you at all times including but not limited to: any meeting between now and the ceremony, sleeping, eating, physical training and bathing. This is nonnegotiable, I can't protect you if you are further away from me. Once we get to Minbar, I want full access to the meeting grounds and the temple where the Ascension will take place, and a seven-person guard to accompany me on a sweep of the area. Your guard will answer to me, second only to you. Take it or leave it." During my explanations I kept a careful watch on the Minbari's reactions, they were varied. Maiko looked ready to smash my head open with his pike, while Shamar looked vaguely impressed by my confidence. Neroon on the other hand, I couldn't read at all. It seems I am not the only one who has mastered the blank expression. "And if something were to happen to me?" Neroon questioned while still staring at me impassively.   
  
"If you were alive I would find you, and if you were dead I would find those responsible." I answered, still looking into his unfathomable eyes, while ignoring the anxiety thinking about Neroon's death unexpectedly caused me.  
  
"Very well. We are agreed. Now shall we discuss the possible security problems on Minbar?" Neroon asked turning his head to acknowledge the other two Minbari in the discussion. "The main threat will come from Shakiri and his followers. Since Shakiri has convinced them to flout Valen's teachings, they have no regard for their fellow Minbari, which only makes them more dangerous. They will only answer to Shakiri and have no reservations against killing other Minbari. An attack from this quarter could come at any time, most likely before the actual ceremony starts. At the ceremony however, we need to keep a look out for rogue Anla'shoc. As you know, due in part to the Denn'sha challenge, there has been discord between the Rangers and the StarRiders. Perhaps, if they see you in particular guarding me the matter will be put to rest."  
  
"Sounds plausible. I will make sure I meet with the Rangers once we arrive on Minbar. Hopefully I can talk some sense into them." Or if all else fails, I could knock some sense into them.   
  
"The rest of the details can wait until morning when we can go at this problem with clear heads. We should arrive on Minbar in two days time, barring any unforeseen complications. That will give us enough time to come up with a contingency plan. But it has been an overly long and stressful day for all of us, I suggest we all get some rest. Dismissed." Shamar and Maiko left the room with nary a backward glance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Journey   
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters   
of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains   
slash: two males in a romantic/sexual  
(although not explicit) relationship. If   
this offends you please turn back now.  
  
…… denotes thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Sitting alone with Neroon in the conference room amplified my nerves, so that it was taking all of my concentration to keep my composure. I'm not sure if I did an adequate job because I couldn't help the nervous twitching of my leg under the table.  
  
"Come. I will show you to my quarters, since you insist on guarding me while I sleep." I ignored Neroon's indignant grumbling as he led me out into the hallway.  
  
"Look I'm sorry my presence inconveniences you and your wife, but I told Delenn that you would make it to the Ascension alive, and you will."  
  
"That was the reason I specifically requested you at my side, I would have expected no less Marcus. I was simply trying to figure out Maiko's agenda from his reaction to you. But rest assured you are not disturbing me and I have no wife or consort to disturb. If I did they would be with me on this journey."  
  
"What's the difference between a wife and a consort?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term, as it applied to Minbari.  
  
"A consort is the male equivalent to a wife, or on Minbar, a life mate." Neroon explained as we took one last turn before we passed the guards and entered his quarters.  
  
"I didn't think Minbari were that tolerant, especially considering I hadn't heard of any gay couples on Minbar during my anla'shoc training or since then," I ventured, all the while wondering how a thirty-three year old virgin got into a discussion on the merit of gay partners with a Minbari warrior who tried to kill me not too long ago.  
  
"While it isn't common knowledge, it is highly respected among my people. In my case, a mate would take on the title of Caste Leader in my absence. These rights are unique to a consort... Take a seat while I get us a drink."  
  
As he left the room I took stock of my surroundings. Where I expected to find Spartan design with just the essentials, I instead found Neroon's quarters charming. His furniture and trappings suggested a rich personality that I didn't know existed. Most of the furniture in the sitting room was comprised of wood with brown coverings. Overall Neroon's quarters were understated in the extreme. That is why I found myself studying a triangular table-shaped table with a delicate Minbari sculpture balanced precariously on top of it. I had to stare for a full minute before I realized that the 'table' was actually a piece of the statue. Neroon also had an artistically superior tapestry of Valen on one wall. If he only knew he was worshipping Sinclair. Before I could explore the room in detail, Neroon came back in carrying a cup in each hand. After handing me one glass, he sat down on the sofa gazing in my direction.  
  
"Don't you want a family?" I questioned, bringing my mind back to the topic at hand.  
  
"Of course, but I haven't found a worthy mate until recently and I am unsure of how to proceed." Neroon explained. For a second seemingly shy, but I must have imagined it.  
  
"Just take it a step at a time. I am sure she-"  
  
"He."  
  
"...He will be overjoyed to be courted by a high ranking Minbari official." I exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "And if that doesn't work you can impress him with your sparkling personality." I really can't help the sarcasm when he's around me . . Grrr. And I was actually trying to be nice.  
  
"He will just have to get to know me better then." Neroon responded, either not noticing or not caring about my implied insult, my guess would be the latter.  
  
"Well now you have a plan." The rest of my undoubtedly witty comment was cut off by my jaw-cracking yawn.  
  
"We have both had a long, and trying day. I suggest we retire for the night." Neroon said as he took the glass precariously held in my grasp and placed it on the table next to his own.  
  
"Very well." As I bent down to grasp my carry-on bag I saw him smirking at me. He's planning very bad things I can tell.   
  
"This way." Neroon gestured for me to follow him through the door. Once we entered the room Neroon gathered some pants from the bed and before I could do anything except stare at the 'single' bed in Neroon's room, he was already back from the wash room. Wearing indecently low pants might I add. As I saw his well-muscled chest for the first time my mouth went dry and I had to swallow before I could speak.  
  
"Uh... What are you doing?" I managed to ask as Neroon practically stalked me across the room. He was standing at the border of my personal space before he answered.  
  
"Getting ready for bed." He was still giving me that evil smirk, but now his eyes were twinkling mischievously. If his eyes could laugh I'm sure they would have been. My first thought upon seeing a half naked Minbari stalking me around the room, while silently laughing was to run away screaming. My second inclination was to jump him. I am an Anla'shoc warrior. We don't run away and we don't scream like little girls. Having solved that problem I was left with the other option. I don't jump people. I don't jump half naked Minbari gods. Especially not Neroon. Eek. Well having an argument with oneself is not conducive to making decisions. That is how I found myself staring at Neroon with a rather glazed look in my eyes while I was clenching and unclenching my fists.  
  
"I assume you brought some clothes to sleep in?" Neroon questioned, thereby bringing me out of my trance.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"The wash room is through there." Neroon said, gesturing to the door that he had re-entered from moments before. I had no choice but to follow his lead and enter the wash room. I changed into my black silk pajamas, making certain that every button on the shirt was done up, which was difficult because, for some unfathomable reason, my hands were trembling. I attributed it to Neroon's deliberately unnerving behavior, and my obvious lack of comfort with other people's exhibitionism. God, I sound like such a prude, not to mention a prat. As I returned to Neroon's bedroom, he was already lounging in bed with the lights dimmed, perfectly at ease with the situation. It made me want to hit him.  
  
"Where should I sleep?" I questioned trying not to draw attention to the fact that I was blatantly ogling him.  
  
"I thought that was obvious considering you are the one who wants to be within twenty feet of me at all times... Unless you would be more comfortable on the floor." Neroon queried with a soft chuckle. Fine time for the man to get a sense of humor.  
  
Feeling foolish as it was, I didn't let myself curse him out, at least not verbally, which was my first inclination. Instead I glared at the obnoxious man and cautiously lay down under the covers as far away from him as possible. I wasn't sure what I was so nervous about, but when Neroon practically ignored my presence in his bed, I gradually started to relax. Surprisingly, Neroon's steady breathing had put me to sleep before I knew it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Journey of Love  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
…… denotes thoughts  
  
  
As I woke up, the first thought that entered my mind was that I was safe as well as warm. The second , which startled me awake was that someone was in bed with me. Since my higher brain functions were still sleeping it took me a few moments to remember where I was, and how I got there. Once I did however I carefully raised my head to take stock of my position. Somehow during the night Neroon and I had become practically entwined. That is how I found myself laying on top of him with his arms and legs wrapped securely around me. Since Neroon was still sleeping peacefully I tried to move slowly, in hopes of not waking him up. Unfortunately, every time I moved slightly Neroon would follow me. By the time I gave up and lay back down I was even more hopelessly entangled with Neroon than before, except this time I was also cocooned within the blanket as well. If I wasn't so trusting, I would be suspicious right now. Grumbling all the while, I rested my head back on Neroon's sturdy shoulder.   
  
Trying not the touch someone while laying atop them is surprisingly difficult. That is why, after a moment of internal struggle, my rigid frame gradually relaxed so I was comfortably cushioned in Neroon's warm embrace. Of course, I could have saved myself the trouble if I had just stayed where I was originally. For the most part I am a very private person, and this include physical distance as well, so I am not exactly comfortable in this kind of situation. When I was younger I wasn't this way, but as I grew up that openness only caused me pain and heartache. Gradually I stopped socializing and now I barely let anyone close to me. So while I am friendly with everyone, I have few close friends, namely Stephen and Lennier. It can be lonely but for the most part I am used to it.  
  
"We should get up soon, we have a very long day ahead of us." Neroon suggested, startling me from my thought.  
  
"Bloody Hell! How long have you been awake?" I asked while almost kneeing him in the groin because of my abrupt movements.  
  
"Long enough." Neroon murmured while gently caressing my hair and upper back, making no move to rise and begin the day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Journey of Love  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
…… denotes thoughts  
Before I could get too uncomfortable with Neroon in such close proximity, he got up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom. Neroon exited the washroom in a robe, still damp from his shower and busied himself getting his clothes as I made my way into the still steam filled shower. Upon entering the living room, after donning my Anla'shoc uniform and cloak, I found Neroon immersed in conversation with Shamar about ship efficiency. Without breaking his train of thought Neroon gestured to the fruit on the table for me to eat. While I was eating the Minbari fruit, which tasted similar to a Earth melon, Neroon made plans to help mediate a dispute between two crewmen during the early morning hours.  
  
"I planned on giving you a tour of the ship this morning, but it seems my diplomatic skills are needed elsewhere." Neroon explained grandiosely while ignoring my disbelieving snort. "But this afternoon I will show you the essential stations, and perhaps the training room as well."  
  
"Oh goodie." I responded with a straight face barely keeping myself from laughing at the overly exaggerated self-important look on Neroon's face.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Seven hours later laughter was the furthest thing from my mind. I had spent those hours standing guard exactly three feet behind and to the right of Neroon as he adeptly handled ship disputes, station reports, and a diplomatic meeting via commlink. I could only imagine how he felt considering I was ready to start pulling my hair out from boredom.  
  
"Valen, just give me a fire fight!" I mumbled under my breath as the last minbari took his leave from the office. I didn't realize I had spoken loud enough for Neroon to hear until he laughed in response.   
  
"Being captain of a vessel this size does get tedious. A battle every now and then does tend to quell the boredom."  
  
"I would imagine."  
  
"Enough drivel, I promised you a tour earlier and a tour you shall have." Neroon suddenly exclaimed gesturing me to lead him out of the room. "Unless you would like something to eat first."  
  
"I not that hungry, perhaps we can eat after the tour." I suggested as we made our way down the hallway. "Perhaps we can walk up an appetite."  
  
With that though in mind Neroon proceeded to show me his ship. It was obvious in his gestures as he showed me the bridge that he was very proud of both ship and crew. Once we entered the bridge, his crew stood at attention until he gestured them to go back to work. It was obvious that this was were he was most comfortable. He inspired respect and friendship among all the bridge crew and the crew themselves were friendly yet efficient. Not quite what I would have expected when I first arrived. After the bridge, Neroon showed me the weapons system, crew quarters and the engine room. The ship was superior in many ways to other White Stars that I have seen, perhaps it was due to the relaxed atmosphere in the ship.  
  
"The training room is our last stop on the tour, then we can retire to my quarters and eat. We should take it easy tonight. We will arrive on Minbar tomorrow morning, so there will be much to prepare." Neroon explained while leading me through a short entryway into the main training area full of young minbari warriors.  
  
"Perhaps we can spar a bit before dinner." Neroon suggested gesturing to a pike fight already taking place on the mats in front of us. Of course. Getting my ass handed to me always helps me to build an appetite.  
  
My scowl must have hinted at my train of thought because Neroon squeezed my shoulder as if to reassure me. "I hope never to have to fight you in earnest again, although I would be honored if you could show me a few of your rather unique techniques." Neroon reiterated while I wondered why he seemed so sincere, considering after our last "earnest" fight I was the one laid up in Medlab for a week.  
  
"Why not, at least I won't be bored." 


	6. Chapter 6

Journey of Love  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
…… denotes thoughts  
  
  
As I walked to the side of the room to hang up my cloak and vest I overheard a few whispered comments about my relationship with the Alit but chose to ignore them. This approach became impossible however when a few seconds later I overheard the beginnings of a conversation between two of Neroon's elite guards, who I later found out were named Gaspar and Dayanelle, regarding Neroon and myself.  
  
"Did you hear that the human slept with the Alit last night?"  
  
"That's not surprising. He probably bribed Neroon with personal favors before. How else could he have remained alive fighting against a warrior of the Alit's caliber? What does surprise me however, is that Neroon would be so foolish as to appoint his catamite as a bodyguard, and then expect us to obey him."  
  
"He must be handling the Alit's 'pike' skillfully to have Neroon so-"  
  
I was so angry I could barely see straight. That they would be so deluded as to think that I was whoring myself to Neroon, and that Neroon was so stupid as to let me, absolutely pissed me off. Before he could finish that derogatory sentence, I had my pike extended and his legs swept out from under him.   
  
"Would you care to repeat that?" I questioned the guard now laid out on the floor as I aimed my pike at Gaspar's head.   
  
I assumed, incorrectly as it so happens, that the fact I was temporarily in charge of their unit would belatedly occur to them. So imagine my surprise when Gaspar simply glared at me then twisted my knee backwards with his leg, causing me to fall on my ass. This was a grave miscalculation on his part, which I'm sure he realized later. If I hadn't been angry before, they could bet I was furious now. As I regained my equilibrium and stood up I found myself faced with two Minbari warriors ready to take me apart in front of Neroon and his crew. Perhaps I would have found a more diplomatic solution if what happened next hadn't happened. I was only planning on talking some sense into them with my pike for visual emphasis but, as I looked towards Neroon with a raised eyebrow to gage his reaction, I was hit full force in the back of the head by Dayanelle's pike. I fell face-forward, my head impacted with the deck and my pike went rolling out of my hand. Hearing a few suppressed laughs I couldn't help the growl that came out of my mouth as I forced myself back up into a kneeling position, carefully keeping my face blank.  
  
"Marcus catch." Neroon said as he threw my pike back at me, which I deftly caught one-handed. His damn eyes were twinkling again and he looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh. What the hell does he find so funny! My glare only served to amuse him further and Neroon made a 'go ahead' gesture with his hands toward Gaspar and Dayanelle, who were standing in battle-ready stances behind me.   
  
Without waiting for me to regain my focus they both attacked. I managed to parry each of their attacks with ease, and it became readily apparent that they were nowhere near Neroon's level of skill, nor mine for that matter. By this point, my anger had cooled considerably and I was simply playing with them. They both realized this at the same time because after a few minutes they attacked simultaneously hoping to catch me off guard. Before they knew what was happening, Dayanelle and Gaspar lay battered and bruised at my feet with my pike level with their skulls.  
  
"Now would you care to repeat your comments, gentlemen?" I asked in a deathly quiet voice.  
  
"Um…no.." Dayanelle stuttered out a reply unnerved by the sudden quiet in the gym where previously there had been Minbari cheering them on.  
  
"No what?" I snarled at them keeping up my menacing persona.  
  
"No. Anla'shoc Cole." Dayanelle said as he stood and bowed, quickly followed by Gaspar.  
  
"I will not hold myself back next time gentlemen should I hear that kind of discussion again. Is that understood?" I asked, projecting my voice to include everyone in the room, although I continued glaring at Gaspar and Dayanelle.  
  
"Yes sir." The two elite guards responded standing at attention in front of me. What surprised me was that every officer in the gym also stood at attention, with the exception of Neroon. I didn't acknowledge how the show of respect affected me however, and kept up my staid disciplinarian act.  
  
"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I promised the Alit I would spar with him." I said only then relaxing my posture, which up until that moment had still been tense. The Minbari who had been cheering during the fight, mostly for my opponents, stepped back to a respectful distance and cleared a path as I approached. 


	7. Chapter 7

Journey of Love  
Chapter Seven  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
…… denotes thoughts  
I caught site of Neroon leaning against the wall where the staffs and knives hung. He did not seem concerned in the slightest that I started a fight on his ship, in fact he was smirking as if he was privy to some joke the rest of us weren't aware of.  
  
"Remind me not to get you angry when you have a pike within reach."  
  
I snorted disbelievingly. "Like you have anything to worry about."  
  
"True." Neroon capitulated, trying his best to sound humble and failing miserably.  
  
"You're arrogant for a Minbari."  
  
"And you're stubborn for a human. Besides, it's not arrogance if it is the truth." Neroon bantered back.  
  
"Are you so straight-forward about your weaknesses as well?" I asked trying to change the subject, while thoroughly curious about the answer.  
  
"Are you?" He asked instead of answering the question.  
  
"Perhaps we should continue this discourse at a later time, you did want to spar after all." I reminded him. "Besides the gym is not the place for such a personal discussion."  
  
"Very well. But we will finish this later." he said as he led the way to the nearest mat which was now vacant, with his denn'bok in his hand.   
  
All the other warriors stopped practicing to watch us spar. At first I was a nervous wreck and could barely defend myself with everyone else looking on. Eventually however, when it became readily apparent to me that Neroon wasn't planning on attacking me during the spar, and once I got used to the staring, I relaxed my tight stance somewhat. Neroon seemed to notice immediately the release of tension in my stance because he gestured to me as if to say 'can we begin now?'  
  
Rather than just defending myself I began to attack as well, no longer worried about our audience and my own insecurities. This kept up for a good twenty minutes without either one of us gaining an advantage. It got to the point where the spar became more of a seemingly well-choreographed dance than a fight. For once the tension between Neroon and I wasn't stifling, and I could even being in his company without having to sensor my reactions. Without either of us realizing it, we were encompassed in our own little world, only aware of each other….strike…counterstrike…thrust….block….parry….and on, and on. One move after another in a seemingly endless pattern.  
  
I was so caught up in Neroon's movements I did not realize his crew were watching us with such great interest. I had assumed they were waiting for me to make a fool of myself. It is confusing how Neroon has a tendency to aggravate me at the least opportune times, seemingly with very little effort, yet at other times, such as this one, I am more comfortable with him than I can remember being in the distant past. Although we were both concentrating on finding an opening in the others defense, we still found time to tease each other as well.   
  
I knew, whatever I said to the contrary, that Neroon would win eventually. It wasn't because he was any more skilled than I was, although that is up for debate, but simply a matter of endurance and strength. If he had been a less accomplished warrior the strength discrepancy wouldn't have made much of a difference. Since we are both well-trained with the denn'bok however, Neroon's minbari physiology came into play and helped to tip the battle in his favor the longer it went on. This is why I wasn't terribly surprised when after thirty-seven minutes I found myself lying on my back with Neroon kneeling over me with his pike across my throat in emphasis. He would have been intimidating if he hadn't been smiling down at me.  
  
"Do you yield?"  
  
"I don't have much choice do I?" I grumbled good-naturedly.   
  
"At least you realized it this time, and you don't even have any cracked ribs to show for it." Neroon acknowledged as he gave me a hand up to my feet. I may have been offended if he didn't seem so relaxed and jovial.  
  
Once we were both standing we were surrounded by cheering Minbari, seemingly in awe of our demonstration. Quite surprisingly I was getting complimented almost as much as Neroon, even by some of those I had heard earlier gossiping. Once the throng of warriors abated somewhat Neroon and I headed back to his quarters for a shower and dinner. 


	8. Chapter 8

Journey of Love  
Chapter Eight  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
…… denotes thoughts  
After a hot bath which helped to sooth my sore muscles, I made my way into the kitchen to find Neroon cooking dinner. I couldn't help gape in surprise.  
  
"My being able to cook surprises you." Neroon commented questioningly.  
  
"Yes. I just figured you would have someone who would cook for you."  
  
"I could if I wished to, but I enjoy preparing my own meals. It relaxes me after a particularly trying day."   
  
"I didn't know that." I responded still fairly shocked, although I'm still not sure quite why.  
  
"There is much you don't know about me Marcus." Neroon reminded me after placing fresh steamed vegetables over what looked like fish on the grill. "Although over dinner we could attempt to rectify that. Besides, there is much I do not know about you either."  
  
"I would like that." I said still unnerved by Neroon's unexpectedly casual actions. Since I have never seen Neroon act anything less than the fully in-control warrior, his competence and obvious joy cooking flustered me greatly. Perhaps it was because we were in his quarters, I am not sure, but as we sat down to eat he relaxed fully and dropped a few of his defensive walls that he keeps in place around his subordinates. In response muscles that I wasn't aware were taunt relaxed, and for the first time since I met Neroon I wasn't intimidated by his charismatic presence.   
  
For the next few minutes we ate in silence and alternately glanced at each other then at our plates. I was trying to think of a neutral topic of conversation to break the nearly oppressive silence when Neroon beat me to it.  
  
"How long have you been stationed on Babylon 5?"  
  
"Close to a year now." I answered while mentally going over significant events of the past year.  
  
"It must be difficult to keep the peace from a diplomatic standpoint, with such a diverse gathering of species living there." He commented returning me to the topic at hand.  
  
"True, but then that is more Sheridan's problem." I pointed out logically.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you have never gotten involved in station politics? I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Not precisely, merely that I'm not a diplomat and I tend to solve problems using a more direct route." Thinking of the men Lennier and I laid out in the barroom brawl a few months ago still brings a smile to my face.  
  
"I sense a story." Neroon said curiously, folding his hands on the table top and inclining his head waiting for me to begin.  
  
I told him of my wary respect and eventual friendship with Lennier and somehow mentioned Stephen during the retelling. Which in turn, lead to a story on my undercover assignment on Mars with him as a married couple. Neroon got great amusement from that particular anecdote. After an awkward silence, he began telling me of his parents and childhood.  
  
"You mean to tell me that your mother was religious caste?" I asked in shock.  
  
"This surprises you?" He queried.  
  
"Yes. Last I saw you, you seemingly held disdain for the religious caste."  
  
"Not all of the religious caste, only Delenn." Neroon corrected while carefully watching my reaction. "I did not believe that she could fill the role of Entil'zha effectively and that she would tear the Minbari people apart, as she did with the dissolution of the Grey Council. While I still do not like her, and probably never will, I have come to respect her leadership qualities. I also knew that she only wants what is best for our people. We have come a long way in making peace between us."  
  
"That's good. I wouldn't want to have to get between you two again." I stated seriously, making it clear I would get involved if necessary. Neroon seemed about to start brooding about the Denn'sha and I really didn't want to deal with a morose Minbari, especially after such a pleasurable day.   
  
"I don't think my ego could survive it." I added as an afterthought, getting an amused snort out of Neroon in the process. The conversation through out the rest of dinner was light-weight and for the most part inconsequential. After we finished eating and cleaning up, getting ready for bed wasn't such a production as it was the previous night. We were both sound asleep in no time. 


	9. Chapter 9

Journey of Love  
Chapter Nine  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet   
We landed on Minbar at 1300 the next day. I escorted Neroon to the meeting hall where the high-ranking Minbari delegates were waiting to welcome him to the temple at Thadean, where the Right of Ascension was to take place. Once we entered the meeting hall, the six clan leaders stood up from the table where they had been sitting, and made their way to Neroon and his entourage.   
  
While Neroon was greeting his fellow warriors, I was busy keeping track of where everyone in the room was and guarding Neroon's welfare. Although Shamar, Maiko and two other of Neroon's Elite Guard were in the vicinity, I didn't drop my guard at all. The only one who could tell I wasn't as relaxed as my casual posture alluded to was Neroon, and that was only because he was doing the exact same thing only with more aplomb. After observing the hall for hidden dangers I drew my attention to the gathering of Minbari in front of me. Just in time as it so happens because Neroon began to introduce me to his clan contemporaries. The warmth of the welcome I got from these men was greatly varied and ranged from open dislike to curiosity about my presence. I took this all in stride and was personable to everyone I talked to.  
  
After the preliminary meet-and-greet session was over, Neroon decided that he would join his guards and myself in a once-over of the temple grounds. I guess it's a good idea for Neroon to know the lay of the land, but I would have felt better if I knew the grounds were secure first. The perimeter check did not go as badly as I had feared, and for once Neroon kept his mouth shut. The first time I ordered two guards to check a barely maintained garden path, they looked towards Neroon for conformation. When he didn't respond they followed my orders by default. After that, there were no further problems about leadership. As we covered more ground we came across a ledge above the temple dais, a rarely used pathway, an opening in the courtyard near the meditation area and a wooded area across from the temple entrance; all perfect positions to stage an attack. It was decided that when Neroon was outdoors he would have three guards, including myself, because the perimeter wasn't overly secure and easily susceptible to physical attack.  
  
As we made our was back to the main complex an aide of Eedeer's, the delegate of the Wind Dancer clan, intercepted us.  
  
"Eedeer requests a meeting with you when it is convenient."  
  
"Tell him that I will stop by before dinner this afternoon, around 1500 hours." Neroon responded giving himself enough time to get settled in and clean up a bit from the walk.  
  
Neroon's quarters were surprisingly spacious and I can only assume he must have called ahead to inform the Chancellor that I would be staying with him. After finding two surveillance bugs in the room after a thorough investigation, we began to unpack our belongings. I took the first bedroom off the living room because if someone were to attack they would have to go through me first and hopefully Neroon would be up by then. Although with the way he sleeps I would doubt it.  
  
His suite connected to mine through a joint bathroom and consisted of a cozy sitting room and a larger bedroom. Unfortunately to Neroon's dismay there was little room in the kitchenette for cooking. I guess that the Minbari thought preparing his own food was beneath the Alit's standards. Needless to say Neroon wasn't happy with the arrangements. I basically told him to suck it up because he was only going to be here for a week, after which time he could cook as much as he wanted. The only response I got was an unhappy grumble as Neroon inventoried the kitchen supplies and food available.  
  
While he was busy cursing all the culinary gods he knew, plus a few he made up for good measure, I spent my time reading over a dossier on the Right of Ascension. If you asked me it was an awful lot of time-consuming drama just to give Neroon a navy blue cloak and uniform. An hour and a half later I had just finished the 67 page article as Neroon made his way out of the bedroom, cloak fastened and uniform crisp and creased to perfection. He looked the embodiment of what a Minbari warrior should be, which was probably his intention. Before I could get up to accompany him, I was halted by Neroon's hand resting on my shoulder.  
  
"You can't come with me for this meeting. Eedeer would be insulted if I didn't trust him enough to come on my own." Neroon explained while I glared at him from my seated position.   
  
"Well he'll just have to deal with it. I am not about to-"  
  
"Marcus." Neroon interrupted in an aggravated tone of voice.  
  
"Neroon." I stubbornly replied, just as annoyed. "You are the one who wanted me here because you weren't sure if you could trust your own people. Now you want me to trust Eedeer. Have you forgotten that I'm your bodyguard, not your guest?"  
  
"I'm not asking you to trust Eedeer, but rather to trust me. It may surprise you but, I have managed to survive without your help for over 67 cycles. I believe I can manage to stay alive for an hour or so until I see you again." Neroon reminded me gently, although still with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Alright. I'll be here when you get back…. Just don't get yourself killed." I said watching with concern as Neroon walked out the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

Journey of Love  
Chapter Ten  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  
  
As it turned out the meeting with Eedeer lasted longer than expected so I ended up meeting Neroon at dinner with everyone else. When he entered the room all conversation came to an abrupt halt. Considering that, for the most part with few possible exceptions, the clans only barely tolerate each other this was a massive show of respect for the Alit. Once everyone settled down the dinner went rather well. Leaders from various clans were discussing the particulars of the ceremony with Neroon and I was content to watch.   
  
I hadn't realized until then how comfortable he was with his fellow warriors. On the station Neroon seemed staid and overly proud, bordering on arrogant. Here, he was still a warrior proud of his accomplishments, but the arrogance was missing. I was rendered out of my thoughts by uproarious laughter to my left hand side.   
  
"Come on Neroon. You mean to tell me that once you become Satai again you have no plans to overthrow Delenn?" Gustier asked in between laughing.  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying." Neroon replied somberly, which was enough to get the other delegates attention. They stopped talking and listened to the Alit, Gustier however paid no mind to those around him.  
  
"You would have vast support if you wanted to oust that human-loving fool Delenn. She has no business being Entil'zha, as well you know."  
  
Before I could get up to defend Delenn's honor, Neroon placed a firm hand on my upper-thigh keeping me in place. Glaring in Neroon's direction I tried to stand only to once again be restrained. I only calmed down somewhat due to Neroon's fingers rubbing soothing circles on my thigh. During this mini-revolt that only we were privy to, we both kept our expressions carefully blank. Once I finally sat back in my chair and Neroon was convinced I wasn't about to attack Gustier, he turned his attention to the Minbari sitting at the table.  
  
"If you had not noticed you are in the presence of a human Anla'shoc, who just so happens to be here at my invitation. Please remember that fact in the future when you feel the need to insult both the Entil'zha and humans in his presence. Also, I suggest you remember who you are speaking to when you address me. Are we understood?" Neroon stated in a very controlled tone, keeping his voice conversational, addressing everyone not just Gustier. He only resumed eating after getting a nod from each and every Minbari delegate.  
  
"I didn't think you cared if any of them were disrespectful towards Delenn." I commented after dinner resumed, thoroughly confused by Neroon's actions.  
  
"I did not." Neroon answered. Still not knowing what to think I merely raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I do, however, care if people disrespect you."  
  
Not having the vaguest idea of how to respond I stayed silent, ignoring the pleasure I got from his words. Throughout the rest of the meal I couldn't seem to stop myself from staring at him. If Neroon did in fact notice my perusal he didn't mention it.  
  
Staring at the ceiling of my room later that night, I tried to convince myself that I didn't miss Neroon's warmth beside me as I slept, nor that I cared if he was concerned about my feelings. Unfortunately, I couldn't convince myself of either. 


	11. Chapter 11

Journey of Love  
Chapter Eleven  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  
The next six days passed much like the first on did, with all but two exceptions. Neroon convinced the elders to stock the kitchen with food so that Neroon could cook us dinned each night. Over the delicious food we would talk many different things ranging from his thoughts on the religious caste and becoming the leader of the Warrior Caste, to the Shadow's attack on my home and how I still felt guilty and responsible about my brother's death.   
  
By the time the six days were over we had each discussed topics with each other that we had never thought to even mention before to others. I talked about the fact that I have never slept with anyone before, and Neroon mentioned that he wasn't sure if he was up to the responsibility of becoming Satai once again, considering the mess he made of it last time.   
  
During that particular dinner, feeling so comfortable in each other's presence at this point, we both managed to laugh at our extreme insecurities and make the other feel better simply by being there. After dinner we would continue to sleep separately, each of us refusing to feel bereft, while during the day we got into the habit of taking an hour to walk in the garden. Sometimes we would spar instead, and once we even took a leisurely swim in the nearby pond. During this time we both relaxed and enjoyed ourselves, confident in the guards ability to make sure we stayed safe.  
  
That is how seven days after our arrival, we found ourselves walking through the gardens on our way to the courtyard where we usually spar. So involved in our current conversation that neither of us noticed anything amiss until it was too late.  
  
"But don't you want a family?" Neroon questioned me.  
  
"Of course I do, but if I sleep with someone I want to be in love, hopefully spend the rest of my life with them." I tried to explain feeling my cheeks heat with embarrassment. "I've had plenty of opportunities for casual flings, but none of them would have made me happy…. You probably think I'm naïve, huh?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact I think it takes great strength of character to be able to stay chaste for this long. When you do find someone who you love, I am sure it will be well worth the wait." Neroon commented gently, smiling at me trying to ease my embarrassment.  
  
For some reason that comment caused my toes to curl and I couldn't get the pictures of Neroon and I in a loving embrace out of my mind. I was sure I was smiling a truly idiotic grin in his direction, but he didn't seem to mind overly much, and if my face was red he ignored it.  
  
Before I could ask him what he wanted in a family he collapsed, and before I could take more than a few steps in his direction I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Woozily I tried to get to Neroon but I was so dizzy that I only managed to fall in a graceless heap at his feet.  
  
"Neroon." I whispered, and with the last of my strength I placed a gentle hand on his face in an effort to wake him up. My last thought before I fell unconscious was that he looked peaceful, like he was sleeping.  
The darkness soon closed in around me and I knew no more. 


	12. Chapter 12

Journey of Love  
Chapter Twelve  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  
I came back to consciousness only to hear Shamar and Maiko arguing with each other in the Infirmary. At first I could barely see their shapes and outlines, and even those were blurry. By the time I could make out the two Minbari clearly they had quieted down some but were still talking quite vigorously, and it didn't look like they would stop anytime soon. Neroon wouldn't stand for this behavior from his officers… Neroon!  
  
"Where is Neroon?" I said trying to speak over their conversation. Shamar only happened to hear me because he was facing in my direction, and wouldn't have heard the hoarse whisper otherwise.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shamar asked fluffing my pillow so that I was laying in a more comfortable position, which greatly contrasted Maiko's belligerent glare.  
  
"I'm fine. Now where's Neroon?" I asked again this time in a somewhat stronger voice. Before Shamar could answer me, Maiko stepped closer to the bed as I was trying to sit up and stepped antagonistically into my personal space.  
  
"Considering you were his bodyguard should you not know where he is?" Maiko snarled at me. Thinking Maiko was only being his usual charming self, and Neroon was sleeping somewhere nearby, I ignored the taunt. Forcing myself into a sitting position took quite a bit of my meager energy and I had to ignore the aching of my head and pain in my chest to do it.  
  
"I will ask this once more, and only once more. Where in the bloody hell is Neroon?" I asked in a rigidly controlled voice, looking for all the world like I was in exacting control of my body, when in reality the only thing keeping me vertical was my finger which had a death grip on the bed underneath the covers.  
  
"We don't know. He was kidnapped from the grounds by the time we went out to look for you. Maiko and myself came upon you and the three guards unconscious in the near vicinity with no sign of Neroon anywhere.." Shamar explained. "The only clue we found was this dart lying on the ground next to where you fell."  
  
I carefully examined the dart that Shamar handed to me looking for clues as to who the culprit was. As I was looking it over, my thumb happened to prick the tip. The odd thing was that instead of a simple drop of blood, the dart cut a small design in my thumb shaped like two half circles with two lines running perpendicular through them. Although the symbol looked slightly familiar I couldn't place it.  
  
"What do you make of this?" I questioned them showing each in turn my bloodied thumb.   
  
"The symbol is from the time before Valen signifying a challenge of leadership from a powerful warrior. It became obsolete with the forming of the Grey Council. Only a particularly strong warrior could utilize this symbol." Maiko answered, while looking disbelievingly at my thumb.  
  
"Only an extremely strong warrior would be able to take out four well-trained men as well as Neroon, without even alerting the others stationed nearby." I frustrated exclaimed. "We already know that, but how does this help us? Why didn't you find this symbol among the other men earlier?"  
  
"The dart you are holding was used to knock out Neroon, the poison in each dart was the same, but since Neroon was nowhere to be found we couldn't very well check the puncture wound. On each of you the dart made a simple pin-prick on your necks where it impacted. We had not gotten a chance to examine the dart in detail yet because we were checking over the guards." Shamar explained reasonably probably trying to calm me down.  
  
"If you would actually let us finish explaining perhaps you wouldn't ask so many obtuse questions and I could explain the significance of this particular symbol." Maiko growled at me once I looked like I would at least hear them out, rather than just tear their head off their shoulders.  
  
"Fine continue." I hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"The only ones who would have the influence of that magnitude would be a clan leader." Maiko explained. "One of the delegates must not have been to thrilled with Neroon's appointment to Caste Leader.  
  
"But how do we find the culprit?" Shamar questioned looking slightly queasy.  
  
"Easy. I go down to the meeting hall and don't let any of the delegates leave until I get some answers." Simple to say but much more difficult to follow through with, considering that every time I tried to move my head would spin.  
  
"You can not go it there and threaten twelve of the best warriors on Minbar!" Shamar exclaimed looking aghast that I would even suggest such a thing. "You'll just get yourself incarcerated or exiled from Minbar altogether, even if you do succeed. At the very least you could feasibly cause a diplomatic incident."  
  
"Watch me." I retorted. When I made as if to get out of bed Shamar gently pushed me back down.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until at the earliest tomorrow morning. While you were unconscious whoever kidnapped Neroon knocked you around quite a bit. You have a mild concussion and three bruised ribs. Now even though I repaired the immediate damage you will be extremely sore for the next few days."  
  
"I don't give a damn! Neroon could be hurt for all we know. Now let me up, NOW!" I yelled at Shamar. I was so angry with myself for letting Neroon get captured that I had neither the energy nor the patience to be polite.  
  
"What good will you be to Neroon if you can not even get out of this bed on your own?" Shamar asked calmly ignoring my uncharacteristic outburst, knowing full well how worried I was about Neroon. "Get some rest and start fresh in the morning. We will discuss this insane plan of yours then."  
  
"Very well." I reluctantly agreed lying back down with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Good. Now if you will excuse us. I need to make sure Neroon has a fully running ship to come back to." Shamar acknowledged ruefully as he made his way to the door, only pausing when he realized that Maiko wasn't following his lead.  
  
"I will meet you on the bridge." Maiko said waiting until Shamar left the room before turning to face me. "If Neroon had listened to me from the beginning he would be safe aboard the Ingata right now. Instead, due to your incompetence he may be dead."  
  
"I do not need you to tell me about my culpability in this matter. I am already very much aware of my mistakes, but if memory serves me correctly, three of your men were in the garden as well. What did they do to stop the attack?" I asked staring Maiko straight in the eyes. Although he did not answer me directly the challenge in his manner was clear. After several long second of oppressive silence, in which the hostility between us rose a few degrees, Maiko broke off his unwavering gaze.  
  
"If the Alit is dead, you shall follow soon thereafter! Are we clear?" Maiko asked with deadly intent behind his quietly spoken words.  
  
"As crystal." I responded in an equally deadly voice. "But may I suggest that in the future you make certain of your success before you make idle threats."  
  
With one last angry glance in my direction Maiko made his way out of the Infirmary leaving me behind with my bleak thoughts. It was late into the night before I managed to fall into an uneasy sleep, only to be awoken repeatedly due to my horror-marred nightmares.. 


	13. Chapter 13

Journey of Love  
Chapter Thirteen  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  
As promised Shamar and Maiko were waiting for me outside of the Infirmary at 0730 when I exited fully dressed and in full Anla'shoc regalia. I stalked through the hallways of the Ingata and then proceeded to make my way through the courtyard toward the meeting hall where the delegates were about to sit down and eat breakfast, flanked by Shamar on my left and Maiko on my right. Although my ribs burned with each step and my vision swam I continued onward keeping a hand on my denn'bok at all times. The familiar weight of the Minbari fighting staff comforted me as I strode the temple grounds. As we made our way into the main gathering house where the meeting hall was located, Shamar couldn't stay silent any longer. He grabbed my arm and stopped my progress forcing me to face him.  
  
"You can not do this Marcus. It is a grave insult to accuse Minbari warriors of trying to harm their fellow Minbari. You are still injured and even at full strength any one of them could easily kill you where you stand." Shamar lectured keeping a tight grip on my arm as he did so.  
  
"Let them try."  
  
Even though I felt like one big walking bruise I managed to look cocky and self-assured as I grinned impishly at Shamar. It was only as I turned around that I saw Maiko's lips quirked in a hint of a suppressed smile, although the rest of his face remained as impassive as ever. Before I could comment however, Maiko had turned around and headed to the entrance of the hall. Shamar and I caught up with him just a few feet away from the doors.  
  
"Remember no one leaves until I say so." I told them, looking somberly at each in turn. "And don't interfere for any reason, I know what I am doing."  
  
Having said all I needed to I straightened my shoulders, extended my denn'bok and made my way into the hall. The doors closed behind us with a bang as we strode through the doorway ironically looking strongly united. After a few feet Shamar and Maiko paused and each extended their denn'bok before following behind me at a leisurely pace, only to stop some distance from the door to stand guard. I continued walking up to the front of the hall with my head held high and my denn'bok at the ready. Our entrance caused quite a commotion and a few of the smarter Minbari moved out of my way to let me pass after taking a look at my expression. As I stood in front of the wary Minbari a delegate from the Wind Glider clan, Malinar, stood to meet me.  
  
"What is the meaning of this disrespectful interruption, Ranger?"  
  
"Quite simple." I answered raising my voice so that all the Minbari could hear. "Neroon has been kidnapped on the grounds of this temple."  
  
After my announcement a ripple of alarm went through the room, closely followed by condemnation of various groups, among them the Anla'shok. I let the conversation run down before I attempted to gather their attention to me.  
  
"Obviously a human should not have been elected to guard the Alit, if this incompetence is the outcome." Malinar snarled followed by agreement from those gathered.  
  
"Perhaps if Neroon felt he could trust his own people, he wouldn't have had to turn to a human to protect him. And he was right to not trust you obviously, or he wouldn't be missing right now!"  
  
"Who do you think you are speaking to Human? We don't have to sit here and be insulted and accused by the likes of you.." Malinar snapped irritated at my presumption. Before he could take more than two steps from me in an effort to leave the room, I blocked his path with my denn'bok.  
  
"No one will leave this room until I find out who attacked Neroon and where he is being held." I snarled letting a bit of my anger leak into my response.  
  
"Are you planning on stopping me?" Malinar questioned incredulously.  
  
"If need be." I answered staring steadily into his eyes. He responded physically rather than verbally when he extended his own denn'bok and moved to attack.   
  
In a move that would have easily knocked me unconscious had it connected, Malinar made it clear that he would not stand for such disrespect. He was however only trying to incapacitate rather than kill me, so I had a slight chance if I ended the fight as quickly as possible. This was easier said than done however, especially with my body protesting my every movement. Even if I was at a hundred percent Malinar would have given me a run for my money. I only struck a glancing blow that happened to knock him out by chance because he was distracted by Gustier's enthusiastic cheering. That second of distraction gave me the opening I needed however and the hall quieted down as Malinar fell unconscious at my feet. I stood tall in front of the shocked Minbari keeping my fighting stance, showing no outward sign of fatigue, waiting for another attack.  
  
"Would anyone else like to leave?"  
  
When no one made a move to get up I relaxed my stance fractionally and withdrew the dart from my pocket. "This dart was responsible for knocking out three Minbari warriors and myself at a distance, after which time Neroon was kidnapped once he fell unconscious from the poison."  
  
After throwing the dart on the table I let the others examine it themselves to ascertain it's significance, while I carefully watched their reactions as they handled the dart. By the time that each of the Minbari had looked at it, I had a fairly good idea of who the culprit was.  
  
"Only the Minbari in this room have both the skill and influence to use this particular ancient challenge. Now I want to know where Neroon is and I want to know now!" I snarled looking at each warrior in turn until I got to Eedeer. I continued to stare at him until he nervously looked away, glancing at the others for support. When it became obvious that he would gain no quarter from any of them he stood up hastily, knocking his chair over in the process.  
  
"Why are you looking at me? I did nothing." Eedeer exclaimed. "If I had wanted Neroon dead I could have easily killed him when he was alone with me yesterday afternoon." While a few seemed to believe him, Malinar, who unbeknownst to the rest of us had woken up while we were examining the dart, seemed to find that explanation amusing.  
  
"You would not have had a chance in a fight against Neroon. He is the best pike fighter in all of the Warrior Caste. A cowardly attack from behind however would give you just the edge you would need. Besides it is well known that flying projectiles are your specialty."  
  
All of the clan leaders were looking at Malinar with respect as he staggered to his feet, obviously agreeing with his interpretation. Glancing in Malinar's direction to make sure he had no desire to finish what he had started, I stalked toward Eedeer until I had him backed up to where Maiko and Shamar were standing. Without warning, Eedeer spun around and attacked both Star Riders in a desperate bid to escape. Maiko had him crawling backwards on his ass before Eedeer could put up even a token offense. The intimidating Minbari herded Eedeer into the center of the room until he was surrounded by his fellow Alit's on all sides.  
  
Before any of them could attack the cowardly Minbari I stepped forward crouching on my knees in front of him, knocking the pike from his shaking hand as I did so.  
  
"I will ask this once and if you do not answer me truthfully I will kill you." I said keeping my voice flat and emotionless, which I have been told is even scarier than when I yell. "Now, where is Neroon being held?"  
  
"Please don not kill me. I will tell you everything you want. Please. It was all Shakiri's idea, he made me do it."   
  
"Shakiri!" I growled under my breath. "Tell me where Shakiri is keeping Neroon." I ordered staring down Eedeer until he looked at the floor in shame.  
  
"They took him up Ilak Mountain until after the ceremony was cancelled in two days time. Shakiri has over twenty men from various clans keeping watch, while he stays with Neroon in seclusion, further in the mountain."  
  
"Very well, thank you for the information." I acknowledged before punching him in the face with all of my might. As I stood up a wave of dizziness nearly overpowered me, but I got my bearings back and straightened to my full height. Two of the guards from the Ingata who were stationed outside the door, dragged Eedeer's unconscious body from the room as I made my way to where Shamar and Maiko were waiting. "Let's go get Neroon back." 


	14. Chapter 14

Journey of Love  
Chapter Fourteen  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  
  
I was speaking to Maiko and Shamar when Malinar and a few others came up to us walking with a purpose.  
  
"First of all, you are too injured to lead this undertaking." Malinar commented while hitting my ribs lightly with the back of his hand, causing me to almost double over in pain.  
  
"After we get back I will rest." I interjected stubbornly.  
  
"Secondly, the Alit from all the clans wish to go in an effort to belatedly show their support to the soon to be appointed Satai." Malinar continued, ignoring my assertion that I was well enough to lead them. "It would be in your best interests to include us in any rescue plan."  
  
"Look, I'm in no mood to have a pissing contest with you. We could use all the help we can get, but make no mistake Neroon is my responsibility. I will lead this rescue team. If you have a problem with that tell me now. You will follow my orders up there, or you will not be going!" I explained in a clear concise voice, after which point I left the meeting hall followed by Shamar and Maiko.  
  
"Where are we going?" Shamar asked.  
  
"The Infirmary."  
  
"But you just told Malinar-"  
  
"I told him that I would rest once we got to Neroon, and I will." I said.  
  
"You have proved your point. We aren't questioning your loyalty to the Alit." Maiko explained, placing a supporting hand on my back. "No on will think less of you for staying in the Infirmary, while the rest of us will get the Alit."  
  
"Have I? You still think that this is a Minbari matter." I sneered pulling myself upright and away from Maiko's supporting presence. "Neroon is under my protection. Until he is back at my side I have no intention of resting while Neroon is going through god knows what."  
  
"Back by your side?" Shamar questioned slyly.  
  
"Oh you know what I bloody well meant!"  
  
"Yes, I believe we do." Maiko commented looking shrewdly at Shamar.  
  
"Well then, we should get your ribs wrapped up tightly if you're to function properly in a fight." Shamar winked at me as he lead me into the Infirmary.  
  
After my ribs were bind tightly, we, along with a few of the best Guards on the Ingata, stopped by the armory. While others were getting their pikes and PPGs I was busy changing into my all-black Anla'shoc uniform, specially made for covert missions such as this.  
  
Seven warriors in all walked off the Ingata in full Minbari battle gear, only to be met with six Alits dressed in a similar fashion. I stopped in front of them flanked by Maiko and Shamar as I gazed imperiously at the warriors lined up in formation in front of me. Finally I broke into a relieved smile and began to speak.  
  
"It's good of you to join us. Malinar, Kobar, Antienne, Maiko, you are with me in the first strike group. Shamar the others are yours, you will be responsible for taking out the perimeter patrols and any reinforcements that Shakiri may call. While you are doing that we will take out the main outpost, going straight through to the primary target. We will attack simultaneously in the hopes that we can catch them off guard before they can alert Shakiri. First strike is in one hour exactly gentlemen, let's get moving."  
  
Without a backward glance, the two groups separated starting the hike up the mountain from opposite sides. The hike took a lot out of me, and by the time we reached the top and took cover under the brush, my ribs were on fire. I kept that knowledge to myself however and I'm almost positive that I merely looked tired from all the exertion. Exactly 7.25 standard minutes later we attacked the main out post, leaving four Minbari unconscious in our wake. Every few hundred feet or so another contingent of fighters would slow us down. Their attacks were not enough to cause serious damage, but they were definitely a minor inconvenience.  
  
We hadn't had any trouble in subduing Shakiri's men, at least in part due to the quality of fighters we had on our side, I assume Shamar wasn't having any significant problems either, because when we came upon the main chamber Shakiri was quite immersed in whipping a restrained Neroon with an electro-stick. Since Shakiri was standing in front of Neroon I could not get a clear unobstructed view of Neroon's condition.  
  
"Shakiri!" I snarled as he made to hit Neroon once again, not noticing our entrance. Moving into the light, and coincidently blocking their only means of escape, the other Alits and I stood impregnably in front of them. As Shakiri and his men twisted around to look in our direction, startled by the interruption, I got my first good look at Neroon and was almost sick at what I saw. 


	15. Chapter 15

Journey of Love  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  
  
Sorry for the late update, next one should be out in the next few days.  
  
There, hanging from manacles attached to the ceiling was Neroon, nearly unrecognizable as the arrogant warrior I met in Down Below. There was blood dripping off him from multiple lashes across his chest and shoulders as well as terribly discolored bruises near his ribs, making it difficult for Neroon to breathe. From the ashamed and distraught looks on Shakiri's men's faces this wasn't what they signed up for. After all, killing a Minbari for the good of the Caste is much different than torturing one for sport. At that particular point in time my attention was focused solely on the two occupants gathered in the center of the chamber, rather than the shamefaced guards.  
  
"Get away from Neroon." I roared furiously at Shakiri as I closed the distance between us.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Shakiri asked his men angrily as they continued to stand immobile. "Attack them!"  
  
Not one soldier did as he was ordered. They all held their position except to collapse their denn'bok and look at the ground. They made no move to attack as I strode into the chamber, nor when the rest of the Minbari followed me in.  
  
"He is consorting with a human!" Screamed Shakiri gesturing behind him wildly. "Neroon will corrupt all of Minbar if he is allowed to lead the Caste."  
  
I ignored the raving Minbari in the center of the cave when it became evident that even his own followers were no longer listening to the political zealot's propaganda. My first concern was with checking on Neroon's health. Upon reaching him I felt the desire to take him in my arms and soothe the pain. I did no such thing however and instead I conducted a purely professional assessment of his injuries. Running my hands cautiously over his body checking for broken bones and other ailments, I found three broken ribs and numerous other minor internal injuries. Overall, I figured he would be okay once he was treated and got a few days bed rest. As I was looking for the locking mechanism to unlock Neroon's restraints my attention was momentarily brought back to Shakiri as his ranting raised in volume. I quickly refocused on Neroon's predicament and soon found the button near the ground that released Neroon's arms. Once I got Neroon free his full weight collapsed nearly on top of me, and with my own injuries I could barely keep us vertical. I gently lay Neroon on the ground trying to place him in such a position so as not to exasperate his injuries. With my attention focused on Neroon, I was only listening to Shakiri with half an ear.  
  
"Are you planning on shutting him up sometime today?" I asked Malinar distractedly while trying to figure out a way to get Neroon off the mountain without jostling him needlessly. I did not want to actually look at Shakiri because I figured if I did I might loose my temper, which was only being held in check as it was because I was so focused on Neroon's welfare. That changed however when Shakiri started speaking directly to me.  
  
"It is quite unfortunate that Neroon was brought down so low by a human." Shakiri sneered. "He use to be the ultimate example for other Minbari warriors to emulate. Now he has been corrupted by his catamite and betrayed his people."  
  
"You dare to accuse Neroon of betrayal." I snapped at Shakiri finally standing up from my position hovering protectively over Neroon. "Neroon is as loyal to his caste as any Minbari I have ever known.!" Without waiting for a response as I continued doggedly on. "You however, have betrayed your people," I spoke menacingly advancing on Shakiri who imperiously held his ground while looking at my contemptuously. "Betrayed your Caste, betrayed Neroon, and betrayed Valen's teachings."  
  
"This is of no concern of yours, Human." Shakiri practically spat out as if it were a curse word. "It is a Minbari matter."  
  
"Neroon is under my protection, that makes it my concern."  
  
"In that case you are obviously incompetent because I very easily circumvented you when I grabbed Neroon from the temple grounds." Shakiri commented maliciously.   
  
  
  
"Perhaps, but I am neither unconscious or poisoned this time around." I barked extending my denn'bok as Shakiri did the same. I was momentarily distracted by Neroon as he restlessly moaned. That distraction was all Shakiri needed to strike with impunity, although my quick glance at Neroon just fuelled my rage toward the Minbari.  
  
The fight that followed was nothing like the fight between Malinar and myself earlier in the day, nor the sparring that Neroon and I would indulge in on occasion. There was no mutual respect between myself and Shakiri whatsoever, and we were both trying our best to incapacitate the other as painfully as possibly. I was fighting on pure adrenaline. As such, I was not up to my usual standards. Shakiri, a veteran warrior, took advantage of my weakened state and attacked relentlessly. While I had to concentrate purely on the physical conflict to keep from getting pummeled, Shakiri was taking the opportunity to taunt me unmercifully.  
  
"What is the matter Marcus? Not feeling up to defending Neroon's honor?"  
  
"Bugger off." I growled back in irritation.  
  
"You two really compliment each other perfectly, you are both inferior warriors who I can easily obliterate."  
  
That comment got me pissed off to the extent that I forced myself to ignore my injuries and concentrate on ending the fight decisively. I began to jab, thrust and strike at a fortuitously fast pace until my pike was moving in a blur of motion. Gradually I got more hits through his near-impregnable defenses and Shakiri was slowly weakening.  
  
"Neroon could pummel you on any day of the week." I snarled while sweeping his feet out from under him. "The only way you could hope to best him is if you attack from behind, or have him restrained."  
  
Shakiri was on his feet again and I continued the assault.  
  
"You are an utter disgrace to the Warrior Caste."  
  
"if you are attempting to frighten me little human, your methods are pitiful." Shakiri idly commented while blocking what would have been a devastating head shot.  
  
"I don't particularly care if you are frightened or not." I replied evenly, keeping an inquisitive eye on the other Minbari watching us.  
  
"A pity." Shakiri commented casually after striking my ribs on the already injured area. Not wanting to give Shakiri the satisfaction of seeing my hurt, I tried to keep the pain to myself, but I couldn't help the moan that escaped against my will. Shakiri merely smiled maliciously and continued to aim for my injured left side. "Neroon made a similar sound as I was whipping him."  
  
Growling under my breath I attacked him with renewed vigor, using my rage to strike him forcefully again and again.  
  
"You made two serious mistakes." I growled while striking him down behind his left knee causing him to fall to his knees, which I followed by an upper-cut to his chin. "First you didn't kill me when you had the chance and second, you hurt MY Minbari!"  
  
While I was screaming that last sentence in his face my pike was on route to his bone crest which I hit with a sickening crack, causing Shakiri to collapse to the ground unconscious.  
  
Holding my side tightly, in an effort to keep the pain down to a manageable level, I turned around to see all of the Minbari looking at me in varying degrees of shock. I didn't quite know what to think of the attention. Considering it was all I could currently do to remain on my feet now that the anger I was feeling had worn itself out, the others were the least of my worries. Upon seeing Neroon supported between Kobar and Maiko, although still unconscious but at least partially dressed, I breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Let's get Neroon back to the Ingata's Infirmary." I said taking a stumbling step in their general direction only to be caught off guard by my vision spinning and my breath wheezing out of my lungs in shallow gasps. Before I could do more than grab my chest I collapsed and would have hit the ground had not Malinar caught me in his arms as I fell. 


	16. Chapter 16

Journey of Love  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  
  
Sorry for the late update, next one should be out in the next few days.  
  
I woke up once again in the Infirmary, a habit I was none too thrilled about. My head was pounding and my ribs were killing me, so I tried to move as little as possible. I did notice however, that Neroon occupied the bed next to mine, although he was still asleep. He looked even worse than I felt, which was surprising because I felt like hell. Neroon had a small bandage on his head, but thankfully his bone crest was fully restored and both his arms were resting comfortably at his side. I had been concerned that there might have been some nerve damage from the way he had been hanging, but thankfully everything seemed to be in working order from what I could see. Overall, considering I thought he was dead, Neroon looked amazing.   
  
While I was staring starry-eyed at Neroon, Malinar had entered the Infirmary and approached me silently.  
  
"You are up I see." Malinar commented taking a seat near my bedside.  
  
"Awake at least." I mumbled, my words slurred a bit due to the drugs pumped into my system to manage the pain.  
  
"You should be well enough to leave the Infirmary in two or three days."  
  
"And Neroon?" I asked, for once having no qualms about making my concern for the Minbari known. Malinar smiled at me before answering, making me squirm under his too perceptive gaze.  
  
"The Alit will be fine, in fact he should be up and about a day before you are." Malinar commented. I looked disbelievingly at the bed-ridden Minbari next to me, and simply raised a incredulous eyebrow at Malinar. "Most of his injuries, unlike yours, are superficial and will be healed quickly. The only reason we are keeping him in the Infirmary at all is due to his ribs, which will be healed in no time, thanks mostly to Minbari healing."  
  
"Damn Minbari physiology." I cursed good-naturedly under my breath, only to hear an answering curse from the bed beside me.  
  
"Damn human impetuousness."  
  
"Neroon!" I exclaimed trying to get up before I realized that wouldn't have been the smartest idea in my current condition. "You're alright."  
  
"Of course I am alright, I'm not a puny human, laid up in bed for weeks." Neroon blustered, trying (and failing) to look dignified in the medical gown.  
  
"Of course, what was I thinking?" I asked chuckling at Neroon's antics, only to be interrupted as Malinar cleared his throat, reminding both of us we were not alone in the room.  
  
"It is good to have you back with us, Alit." Malinar said bowing slightly in respect. "I have taken the liberty of postponing the ceremony for three days until you may both be there."  
  
"Very good." Neroon said sleepily, obviously still tired from his ordeal.  
  
"I will leave you two alone now. Get some rest." Malinar said as he left the Infirmary.  
  
After Malinar left I looked back towards Neroon, my gaze heavy-lidded with the need to sleep. Stifling a yawn I continued to look over the Minbari with open concern.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked quietly already half-asleep.  
  
Neroon opened his left eye and looked at my sleepy continence before smiling reassuringly.  
  
"I will be fine, Marcus."  
  
"Good." I responded, not really aware of precisely what I was saying. "I missed you."  
  
I thought I heard Neroon say "I missed you too," but I didn't remember the conversation the next morning, as I fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

Journey of Love  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
If the formatting is screwed up please forgive me. I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet.  
  
Sorry for the late update, but I couldn't get any motivation to write this chapter. It's still not the way I wanted it, and I almost skipped this chapter completely, but, I figured I might as well put it in.  
  
When next I woke I felt remarkably better, although still quite tired. Stretching my arms above my head unfortunately pulled at my still sore ribs, and any sudden movements caused my head to pound, but other than that I was feeling well-rested. I was just about to put my head back on my pillow and try to get back to sleep, when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"So you have finally woken up." Neroon commented looking bored of bed rest already. "I thought you were going to sleep half the day away."  
  
"What time is it?" I asked in between a yawn.  
  
"0900 hours."  
  
"At least I've made up the sleep I didn't get last night." I mumbled. "So how are you feeling? Any better?"  
  
"Much." Neroon answered, turning in my direction. "Now if the doctor would let me out of bed I would be even better."  
  
"Bed rest will help you heal fully. You were just, um, attacked by Shakiri. It will take a little time to feel in tip top shape again."  
  
"As if you were anymore content to lie in bed yesterday when there were things you needed to do." Neroon shrewdly commented.  
  
"Heard about that, huh?" I asked, trying to down-play my concern for Neroon, now that he was back and feeling alright. "Well today, I was just about to go back to sleep until somebody interrupted me. Besides, I am sure your ship won't fall apart without you for one day."  
  
"Go back to sleep if you wish to." Neroon said, pretending to sound sullen, causing me to laugh out loud.  
  
"Ow! Don't do that, Neroon. I'm still hurt here." I groused.  
  
"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Now go to sleep."  
  
"I'm up already, no point in sleeping now." I commented, looking at Neroon fully for the first time since our conversation began. For a few seconds we simply stared at each other drinking the other in, until Neroon hesitantly broke the peaceful silence.  
  
"As I recall, we were talking about the wish for family before we were rudely interrupted, during our last conversation…" 


	18. Chapter 18

Journey of Love  
  
Chapter Eighteen   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
[……..] Denotes thoughts which is slightly changed from previous chapters.  
  
Although Neroon was let out of the Infirmary later that same day, he visited me often over the next two days, keeping me company as I convalesced. The visits were anything but peaceful however.  
  
"What do you mean you're waiting two more days to hold the Rite?" I asked when it became obvious that I would not be released that day, like the doctor previously thought. "God dammit, Neroon! You have waited too long already. If you wait much longer, you'll just give any discontent Anla'shoc a chance at disputing your right to leadership. You can't show any sign of weakness this close to the ceremony. I'm sure the delay has caused dissent as it is."  
  
Rather than take my concerns seriously, Neroon seemingly ignored my comments looking vaguely amused. That did nothing but anger me further.  
  
"We will wait until you can physically be at the ceremony. Any that have a problem with that can come speak directly to me, but I will not change my mind on this." Neroon asserted lifting his chin obstinately. "Besides," he continued quietly. "It would mean a great deal to me to have you in attendance."  
  
Seeing how serious Neroon was looking at me, I reluctantly agreed, although I actually wanted to do the exact opposite.  
  
"Very well." I answered. "Since you're so adamant about it."  
  
Inwardly, I was busy hitting myself over the head with a rock.   
  
[It's one thing to be friendly with an Alit, but quite another to fall in love with a Satai, and soon-to-be Caste Leader. Considering that I had just recently admitted to myself that I had loved the idiot, I had absolutely no idea how to act around him. The only thing I could come up with was to try to distance myself from him, so that he wouldn't be able to notice my change in feelings toward him, but the stubborn Minbari won't leave me alone.]  
  
"Good." Neroon smiled, looking very much relieved. "I will send a dress uniform for you to wear the day after tomorrow. I am afraid I most-likely will not be able to see you much, if at all over the next two days since I have so many last-minute details to take care of. Being incapacitated the last few days has made me inexcusably behind in preparations as it is."  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said rather enthusiastically. When Neroon still looked worried, I squeezed his hand reassuringly, before abruptly letting go, after catching what I was doing. "I'll see you at the ceremony if you can't get away before then."  
  
"If you are sure…" Neroon said. "Then I will leave you in the doctor's capable hands. I still need to go over the various rituals with Shamar before the ceremony."  
  
I could hardly stifle a groan.  
  
"Just how long will the Right be?" I questioned calmly.  
  
"Oh, only about nine hours standard earth time." Neroon answered guilelessly, although he looked as if he were trying not to laugh at my obvious discomfort.  
  
"Nine hours?" I practically yelled.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Neroon asked.  
  
"No problem." I growled through clenched teeth. "You'd best get started then, that's a lot of memorizing, and we wouldn't want you to forget anything particularly important."  
  
"That would be no way for a Caste Leader to behave." Neroon agreed totally missing the sarcasm. "Very well, I will see you then."  
  
As he left me alone in the Infirmary I groaned aloud in despair.  
  
"So much for avoiding him."  
  
At least this would give me two days to get my unruly reactions to him under control. [I really am a glutton for punishment… In love with Neroon… DAMN!] 


	19. Chapter 19

Journey of Love  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
[……..] Denotes thoughts which is slightly changed from previous chapters.  
  
The morning of the Ascension was overcast and dreary, fitting my depressed mood perfectly. I had spent the last two days convincing myself that I wouldn't miss Neroon once I returned to Babylon 5. Unfortunately the closer to the ceremony I came, the more despondent I would become. By the morning of the Rite I was absolutely miserable, but I was determined not to make a fool of myself in front of the Minbari and show my pain. Instead, I kept my face carefully clear of any inner conflict I may have been feeling. This was after all Neroon's big day, and I would rather die an extremely painful death than ruin if for him because of my moping.   
  
When Shamar came by to drop off the uniform an hour before the ceremony, he seemed particularly happy, and it took all my willpower not to knock him over the head for it. But I suppose he has every right to be excited, it's not everyday that your clan leader becomes a Satai, after all.  
  
After placing the outfit carefully on the bed, Shamar stepped in front of me, interrupting my constant pacing across the room.  
  
"You seem upset." Shamar commented gently. "I thought you would be the most happy for the Alit."  
  
"Of course I'm happy for Neroon, ecstatic even." I growled. "What would give you the impression that I'm not?"  
  
"Perhaps your restlessness, or your quick temper."  
  
"It's fine, I'm just…" I didn't know how to complete that sentence. [Angry, jealous, depressed, lonely, in love.]  
  
"Worried?" Shamar guessed. "There is no need, Marcus. Everything will work as it should. You will see. Now get changed, all of that pacing was making me dizzy."  
  
After Shamar left the infirmary I continued to stare out the window for a few minutes going over what Shamar said, with a slight smile I decided to take his advice and stop worrying at least for today. This was a day of celebration after all. Neroon is my friend at the very least and I should be enjoying this monumental event in his life by his side. I can, and probably will, sulk just as easily back on Babylon 5.  
  
So, with a jaunty step, I made my way over to the bed to look over the outfit Neroon had sent me. Surprisingly the slacks and vest weren't black, like the usual Warrior Caste uniform. Instead the pants were a dark blue, while the vest was a lighter blue and sleeveless. Around my waist, once I got the rest of the clothes on properly, I tied the sash of the Star Riders so that it hung low on my hip. To complete the ensemble I pinned my Anla'shoc broach on my chest, and hung my denn'bok at my waist.  
  
Deciding I looked as good as I was going to, I made my way out of the Infirmary without escort and soon after entered the crowded temple. It seemed that I wasn't expected because as soon as I entered everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Originally I thought the staring was because I was a human Anla'shoc, but I was soon disabused of that notion once I noticed a small gathering of Rangers standing to one side of the room. The only odd thing about that, besides the fact that they were in attendance at all, was that they were all wearing black robes rather than a duplicate of what I had on. Before I could do more than wonder about it however, Neroon entered the room followed by six Minbari elders all wearing dark blue robes, exactly matching the color of what I was wearing. Now assuming there was some kind of significance to the color that I wasn't aware of, I looked questioningly in Neroon's direction, only to be ignored as he took his place in the center of the Minbari warriors. 


	20. Chapter 20

Journey of Love  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
[……..] Denotes thoughts which is slightly changed from previous chapters.  
  
As the ritual went on in length I forgot to be suspicious, and relaxed into my seat. Although I understood the standard Minbari dialect, at least enough to speak it, most of the Rite was conducted in the language of the ancient Warrior Caste, before the time of even Valen. As such I understood about five percent of the chanting and various other speech patterns. I would catch a couple of words here and there and try to ascertain what exactly was being said.   
  
After the first hour this puzzle was the only thing keeping me from being hopelessly bored. Surprisingly after the third hour the Elders switched to modern Minbari, presumably so that the humans in the room would be able to understand. Most of the ceremony up until that point had been a retelling of the history of the Warrior Caste, from the time before Valen to present day. That took an additional four hours, which brought the total length to approximately seven hours.  
  
Looking around the room, I saw how much the Minbari were immersed in the story. I envy how they are able to look perfectly dignified and comfortable seven hours in to a ceremony, while sitting in the same position through out. The humans in comparison, myself included, had to move around every few minutes so that our bodies didn't go to sleep on us.  
  
Mostly though, I kept trying to sneak covert glances at Neroon without being to obvious about it. Since everyone was paying such close attention to his actions anyway, I didn't feel conspicuous at all. Because I was constantly alternating from utter boredom and depressive mooning, not particularly paying attention in either case, I almost missed the actual 'Ascension' part near the end of the ritual. The only reason I started listening again was because I heard my name in between a bunch of ancient Minbari gibberish. I did not have to wait long to find out what was being said because it was soon translated into Standard.  
  
"Do those in attendance accept Alit Neroon's choice of life mate, and believe him capable of all the responsibilities that position entails?"  
  
[Life mate? When the bloody hell did Neroon get a life mate?]  
  
All the elder Minbari proceeded to bow deeply in a show of respect and support for Neroon and his chosen Mate. No one seemed surprised at this turn of events except me however, and the Elder soon continued, except this time addressing his questions to the Alit himself.  
  
"Alit, do you indeed acknowledge the claim made in front of your fellow warriors?"  
  
"Yes." Neroon answered calmly, looking in my direction, although his expression gave no clue as to what was going on. I had obviously missed an important portion of the proceedings.  
  
"Very well." Tradea, the Star Rider clan's Elder, answered looking pleased. "Alit Neroon, do you now accept Anla'shoc Marcus Cole as your life mate and shield-brother with Valen's blessing?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Wait just a damn minute." I cursed getting quickly to my feet. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"  
  
I did not care that I was practically yelling at a Minbari Elder, not to mention a Satai, and causing quite a stir with everyone else. [How can Neroon belittle my feelings this way?]  
  
I walked up to Neroon and grasping his upper arm in a firm grip, pulled him to the side of the alter, ignoring the speculative whispering as I did so.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" I hissed, badly hurt, but trying desperately to hide it behind anger. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"A joke?" Neroon questioned incredulously. "This is not a joke… I would think you would remember claiming me publicly in a room full of my brethren just a few days ago."  
  
"Claiming you?" I stuttered nervously. "I think I would remember something like that." [Wouldn't I?]  
  
"You claimed me as 'yours' when you rescued me from Shakiri, in the middle of a room of Minbari Clan Leaders. Tradition dictates that I need to accept or decline your offer publicly as well."  
  
"But I didn't even mean to." I said, shaking badly. [You prat, you've just been handed everything you've ever wanted. Shut the hell up!]  
  
"I see… Well if you did not mean what you said, I will simply decline thy claim." Neroon answered monotonously before turning to make his way back to the center of the room.  
  
Watching him walk away from me, back stiff with pride, I suddenly got an image of how lonely my life would be without Neroon in it and I panicked.  
  
"Of course I bloody well meant it!" I spoke before I knew exactly what I would say. "You obnoxious pig-headed git!" [Not exactly what I meant to say…]  
  
Before Neroon could reply I continued my tirade. "Only god knows why I love you, but I do., even if you are too bloody stubborn by half. That is why I won't have you giving up your chance at love and family because you feel honor bound to accept a bond that I wasn't even aware I made."  
  
"Marcus." Neroon interrupted me, looking vaguely amused.  
  
"What?" I huffed indignantly.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
Before I could respond further he closed the distance between us and took me in his arms. Right before his lips came down on mine I managed to get a surprised gasp out, only to be kissed passionately and expertly, until the last thing on my mind was indignation. 


	21. Chapter 21

Journey of Love  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
[……..] Denotes thoughts which is slightly changed from previous chapters.  
  
The only reason we moved apart when we did was because Tradae delicately cleared his throat, reminding us exactly where we were. I most likely looked like a complete idiot with my mouth hanging open, my face red and staring at Neroon like he grew two additional heads, but frankly I was in shock.  
  
[Hot damn, that man can kiss! With a mouth like that he could have gotten Delenn to marry him, hell, Sheridan to for that matter. Whew.]  
  
"Neroon." I murmured still in shock.  
  
"Yes?" Neroon asked, looking for all the world like he just got back from a relaxing stroll, rather that kissed the stuffing out of me.   
  
"What the hell was that?" I squeaked.  
  
"If I have to explain to you what that was, then we have our work cut out for us." Neroon responded playfully, winking at me. Winking!  
  
"I know what a bloody kiss is." I snarled. "I-"  
  
"That's a good thing." Neroon interrupted me.  
  
"Arrrgg! Will you shut up?!?" I ignored the ensuing chuckles from some of the close-by elders.  
  
"If that is your wish."  
  
"It is!" I cursed glaring at the amused Minbari, daring him to interrupt me again. "Now, why in the bloody hell did you kiss me?"   
  
I waited a few seconds and when he still did not answer me I got impatient and started tapping my foot. "Well?" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, you wanted an answer." Neroon responded, looking amused at my continued annoyance. "I thought you wanted me to be quiet."  
  
"Will you be serious for one god damned minute!" I screamed into Neroon's shocked face. It seems he didn't realize that this wasn't the time for our usual banter. "You surprise me with a freakin' marriage proposal, then kiss me in front of all these people, and you act like it's all some amusing joke."  
  
"Will you try to calm down, Marcus." Neroon suggested gently, rubbing a thumb over my cheek affectionately. "You've already admitted you love me. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so what has you so upset, love?"  
  
"You love me?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course I love you. Did you really think I would be forced to bond with anyone if I didn't sincerely want to?" Neroon asked calmly.  
  
"I wasn't sure." I stuttered out. "But you could be with anyone, why would you want to spend the rest of your life arguing with me?"  
  
"Have you not been paying attention?" Neroon asked me chidingly, gently taking my face in each of his hands. "Marcus Cole, even though most of the time I feel like strangling you, I love you, and would be honored to bond with you. Our life would never be boring."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"We will discuss the particulars later." Neroon interrupted me. "Say yes first."  
  
Looking into Neroon's beautiful eyes I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else, even with all the problems that were sure to follow our union. The longer I stared at him, the more nervous Neroon became, until he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes, at least not from me.  
  
"Yes first." I whispered hoarsely, getting only a blank stare in return. I saw the exact moment Neroon realized that I agreed. His whole face lit up and a large grin spread across his usually stoic face while he grabbed me in a bear hug, placing little ecstatic kisses all over my face. Feeling belatedly embarrassed by all the public affection, I buried my head in Neroon's neck until my mouth was right by his ear.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road, huh?" I whispered.  
  
"Very well." He murmured, stroking my hair. "But we still have a bit to discuss."  
  
"You said it yourself… Later."  
  
Neroon gave me one last squeeze before he reluctantly released me from his embrace. We both made our way in front of the altar, where the Elders were waiting, looking amused at our rather public display. Tradae began again exactly where he left off.  
  
"Satai Neroon, do you now accept Anla'shoc Marcus Cole as you life mate and shield-brother, with Valen's blessing?"  
  
"Yes." With a nod, Tradae turned toward me.  
  
"Anla'shoc Marcus Cole, do you now accept Satai Neroon as your life mate and shield-brother, as well as the responsibilities of Alit in Neroon's absence, with Valen's blessing?"  
  
"Yes." I answered without a pause.  
  
"Very well. Join hands." Tradae ordered. After we did so Tradae raised our clasped hands above our heads. "The new Satai of the Warrior Caste and his life mate. Long may they live."  
  
"Long may they live." The gathered assembly echoed, bowing respectfully as we stepped off the altar. 


	22. Chapter 22

Journey of Love  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated R. Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.   
  
[……..] Denotes thoughts which is slightly changed from previous chapters.  
  
All the constant bowing during the reception that followed quickly became obnoxious. Even Shamar, Malinar, and Maiko, whom I never expected to be polite let alone respectful even in my wildest dreams, followed suit.   
  
After about an hour I was ready to start assaulting people in my aggravation. Neroon seemed to notice my frustration because some time later I noticed that all the incessant bowing had indeed stopped. Once we sat down to a pre-arranged feast I relaxed and attempted to enjoy myself.   
  
Although I did not regret my hasty decision, I was becoming increasingly concerned about the many possible repercussions of my actions. Least of which I didn't understand exactly how this bonding thing worked for Minbari, let alone the particulars of our new life together. Having the time to think, I sat in silence staring at my plate contemplating this unexpected twist of my life.  
  
"You look excessively serious." Neroon said from his seat next to mine. None of the others had even noticed my disquiet. "Regretting it already?"  
  
"No… It's just so overwhelming, ya know?" I sighed in frustration, not knowing exactly what I was trying to say. "I mean this time last week I simply wanted to get this mission over with without killing you and get back to Babylon 5. Now, I can't imagine my life without you in it, but I am still Anla'shoc and I do not know how to reconcile my relationship with you and my duty to Delenn."  
  
"I am sure Delenn will understand. She only wants you to be happy." Neroon reassured me. "Besides, with my new position as Satai we will greatly need a liaison in the Rangers to be a go-between between us. We can contact Delenn once we get back to the Ingata."  
  
"The Ingata? Don't you have duties to attend to on Minbar?" I questioned, for now putting Delenn's possible reaction from my mind.  
  
"Perhaps, but for the next few days Shamar will take care of any pressing matters here while we are on Protaterra 3."  
  
"Huh?" I stuttered. "I didn't know we were planning a trip." [Protaterra 3 is in the next solar system. Just what is Neroon up to? He shouldn't be leaving at a time like this.]  
  
"All is taken care of and they are already expecting us back in ten days time. Delenn should have time to make arrangements to rendezvous with us on Minbar by then so that we can discuss the future." Neroon explained, looking confused at my reticence. "I believed you would be more excited. Did I misunderstand? I have been reading about human courtship rituals, in hopes of finding the proper way of wooing you. I thought a honey-moon was a tradition when a couple was newly married."  
  
"Honeymoon?" I asked giddy with anticipation, for as silly as it may seem I was more concerned with the practicalities before then and it hadn't even crossed my mind.   
  
"If I have offended you-" Neroon continued in a perplexed tone, looking like I just kicked his favorite puppy.  
  
"Offended me?" I questioned incredulously, gazing admiringly at Neroon.   
  
"I can't wait." I reassured him enthusiastically, pushing aside my own nervousness at the prospect of making love to the Minbari for the first time. The idea was very daunting, but as I closed the distance between us and gazed into his adoring eyes, I realized there was no place I would rather be than in his arms for the rest of my life.  
  
The End  
  
I will be writing a sequal soon, and keep a look out for a new Marcus/Neroon romance entitled: Shadow and Light. Thanks for all the support. 


End file.
